To The Future! Wait What?
by Icewolv200
Summary: Hiccup (from after the first movie but before the second one) and a few others are transported to the future. How did this happen, how will they get home, how are they going to cope with their future? Read and find out. (P.S. I know it's an overdone story but i always like these kind of stories and wanted to do one myself.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Soooo, this is my first story so I really hope you like it and if there are any mistakes in the grammar or spelling that you can find I would appreciate it if you would let me know so that I can fix it. I don't mind criticism as long as it will help me improve my writing for you (the readers). And let me know if there is anything you would like to see in my story and if I think I can write it in I will.**

 **WARNING: My updates will be sporadic but I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **I don't own _How To Train Your Dragon_**

Hiccup was walking through the village, trying to avoid everyone, when a bright light flashed before his eyes and then he saw no more.

When Hiccup's eyes opened up again he was laying on his back in what looked like the Great Hall. He looked around as he slowly got up. There were multiple people lying around him, all of them groggily opening their eyes. He spotted his father, Stoic The Vast, standing up as he himself was. He saw Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

He saw more vikings standing in a circle around him and the others. He recognized some of them, he saw what looked like Gustav, except that he was older than he was supposed to be. Some viking leaned over and told him, "Go get the Chief."

Gustav ran out of the Hall and Hiccup watched him go. By now everyone had stood up and was looking around in confusion. "Where are we," asked Astrid.

"Uhhhhh," replied a viking. Just then the doors to the Hall opened and a tall man with unruly auburn hair and forest green eyes walked in. He looked around and his eyes settled on my father. He sighed very loudly. "Why do the strangest things always happen to me," he asked no one.

He sighed again, "I don't have time for this."

He shook his head and I finally got the nerve to ask the question that had been on my mind since I got here, "Where are we?"

He looked at me, "Welcome to your future."

 **I know it's short but I have big plans for this story and this was just an intro.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and in all awesomeness,**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I don't have much to say here sooooo. . .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _How to Train Your Dragon_**

All of the vikings from the past blinked, once, twice, three times before protesting.

"That isn't possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're crazy."

The chief just shook his head. He then emitted a whistle that pierced the air and silenced all of the protesting vikings. A loud roar responded to his whistle. Then a group of vikings ran through the doors to the Great Hall. They looked like older versions of Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They walked up to the Chief.

"What's up Hiccup?" asked the older version of Astrid. All of the past vikings gasped. _That_ was Hiccup? The handsome person who was Chief, was _Hiccup_. All that older Hiccup did was nod in the past vikings general direction. The older versions of the young vikings looked over at them and their eyes widened in silent surprise.

"Okay then, until we figure out what is going on the past vikings will stay with their older selves. All activities are to proceed as normal. Double the fishing and hunting parties. You are dismissed," older Hiccup ordered. The vikings went to do their respective duties.

The older vikings turned to their younger selves and motioned for them to follow. Hiccup motioned for both young Hiccup and Stoic to follow him. They left the Great Hall and old Hiccup walked towards the woods.

"Why are we going into the woods?" asked Stoic.

"We need to talk," was all older Hiccup said.

 **{;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;}**

Older Hiccup led them to the cove. He sat down on the large rock that stood near the center of the land. He looked at Stoic and his younger self with an analyzing eye. He finally opened his mouth to speak, "How long has it been since the Red Death?"

"About a month," was Stoic's reply. "How much older are you?"

"Almost six years. Don't mind the giant ice spikes that are around, we are still trying to clean them up and use them for stuff," said older Hiccup.

"What has changed?" asked the younger Hiccup.

"A lot," was all older Hiccup said. "Try asking me specific questions."

"Okay. Where is Toothless?"

"Uhhhhh, he is taking care of some business."

"Where is the older version of me?" asked Stoic. Hiccup's eyes turned stormy.

"I'll show you later."

"Have you married yet?" asked Stoic again.

"Yes."

"To who?" asked young Hiccup.

"Astrid."

"Yes," mumbled young Hiccup under his breath.

"Anyways, I'll go show you where my Stoic is."

Old Hiccup got up and walked away. Stoic and young Hiccup followed. As they walked back through the forest, Stoic took time to really look at his future son. He was still skinny, but he was muck taller, probably around 6' 3". He wore some form of leather armor with a red dragon head on his shoulder. He walked with more confidence. His prosthetic leg had been modified from it's original form and was much more complex.

They exited the forest and walked through the village. Stoic started to recognize the route. It lead to a stone wall that wasn't used for anything. As they got closer he realized that it was now occupied, by a stone carving of him. Old Hiccup walked up to it and stopped, allowing his younger self and father to examine the carving. It was well made and quite recent. Stoic turned around to look at the older Hiccup. He was looking up at the face of the carving with a look in his eyes. Stoic identified it to be the look of someone who has seen too much, one who has seen loss and suffering, one who has suffered himself, and one who blames himself for some of the tragedies that he has seen.

Young Hiccup looked around and saw a small square of stone that had words carved into them. _Gone but not forgotten. Stoic the Vast saved us all by giving his life for his son. He died for us, his tribe. He is missed and shall be missed forevermore. He died a hero's death._ Hiccup backed up slowly. He looked to his future self to tell him it wasn't true, to tell him that it was all some sick joke. All he saw was regret clouding his eyes.

Stoic looked between the two Hiccups and understood. There was no future him. He was dead.

Old Hiccup sighed. He saw the realization come to each of them separately. He saw his father accept his fate and he saw his younger self looking at himself for some kind of sign that it was a joke. He silently turned and walked the path towards his house, on the way up the hill to the door, he collected six pieces of ice about the size of a large icecube for his headache. It was a really bad one. He saw his father pick some up as well. He reached the door and turned to face his followers.

"One more thing that you need to know. Actually, I'm going to make it a surprise." With that he turned around and opened the door. He walked inside and motioned for them to stay outside. He closed the door and walked up the stairs after depositing the ice on the table. His mother was in his room, cleaning up his desk.

She looked up when he entered. "How many pieces of ice did you need today?"

"Six. Look, mom, there are some people who came to the Great Hall today, and we know all of them."

"Do we now. Who are they."

"Well, they are five years younger than us and they are from nearby."

"Stop being cryptic and tell me who they are Hiccup."

"I'll just show you."

He made sure Valka followed him downstairs and he got to the door. He opened it and motioned for them to follow quietly. He led them to the kitchen where Valka was sitting. She was looking down at her hands when they walked in. She didn't hear them come in. Old Hiccup coughed. She looked up and her mouth dropped, as did Stoic's.

"Stoic." she said in an unbelieving voice.

"Valka." said Stoic in the same tone.

"Great, we know each others names. Good job." said old Hiccup sarcastically. Valka gave him a look.

"What, I've already seen you meet again after twenty years. I don't need to watch it again."

He sat down beside his ice and lined the pieces up into a line and picked three up it each hand (in between his fingers) and put them to his head. Stoic looked at him, "I only need six pieces once a year, how many tomes do you need them?"

"Once a week."

Stoic's mouth dropped. "How much do you have to deal with a day?"

"Everything."

"What? Why?"

"Well not everything, but I'm still very stressed. Mom, explain. I am going to find Toothless. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he is on the roof of the Great Hall, helping with the repairs,' said Valka.

"Okay. Thanks." With that, old Hiccup walked out the door to go get his dragon.

"What did Hiccup want you to explain to us?" asked young Hiccup.

"Why he is so stressed." said Valka.

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay. So I am not the best person to tell you about the five years that have passed between your time and ours, but I can tell you about why there is ice everywhere. One question though. He did explain about why you haven't seen an older Stoic, correct?"

The past vikings nodded solemnly.

"Okay, let me tell you about the events leading up to that." Just as Valka was about to begin her story, the war horn blared, signaling some form of attack. Stoic, Valka and young Hiccup shared a look, and then ran out the door to face the oncoming threat.

 **That chapter is finally done. Yay! Anyways, if you see any mistakes please tell me and I will try to correct them.**

 **Until the next chapter;**

 **Yours in all awesomeness,**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Okay, so, this chapter is probably going to be more of a filler chapter because I need to work out some things for the next chapter and I don't want to make you guys wait to long for something to read.**

 **I have never actually replied to reviews so here I go:**

 **Zoha Ven: Thanks for pointing out those mistakes and I am currently fixing them. I am going to try and explain some things in this chapter that might answer your questions. As for the when this story is set, the vikings from the past are from after the first movie and the were transported to after the second movie.**

 **midnightsky0612 and JEM48893: Thanks!**

 **Okay, so here is the next chapter.**

 _With Astrid_

They walked through the village after old Hiccup told them that their past selves would be staying with their future counterparts. Young Astrid looked in awe at everything from the new houses to the ice that covered the land. Anyone could tell that she was impressed. She then looked at her older self. She hadn't changed all that much. She still had her axe that she carried with her everywhere, she had her spiked skirt and new and improved shoulder pads. She had switched from a blue shirt to a red one and had gotten a fur hood.

"So, you're the older me?" asked young Astrid.

"Yep." old Astrid replied.

"Have you married or are you still a loner?"

"Married."

"To who?"

"Hiccup."

Young Astrid recalled how this time's Hiccup looked and she could understand. "Where did all the ice come from?"

"An attack from a very dangerous man."

"Oh. Where is Chief Stoic from this time?"

"He is. . ." she started and then stopped.

"He is what?"

"He is dead."

"How?"

"From the attack that I told you about earlier."

"So Hiccup had to become Chief during a battle?"

"Yes, and he did really well."

Young Astrid opened her mouth again as if she wanted to say something else, but she was cut off by a war horn bellowing in the distance. The Astrids shared a look and ran off to the bay without another word.

 _With Snotlout_

They walked through the village in a comfortable silence, occasionally making a comment about the others muscles. Then the younger Snotlout asked, "Do we get along with everyone alright?"

"Why?"

"Because we were really mean to Hiccup and he seems to be really close to everyone else."

"Oh, yeah, we're good now."

"How are things going with the ladies?"

"Uh."

"What"

"I'm not going to answer that question."

Before the younger Snotlout could protest the war horn sounded in the distance. They both ran towards the bay to face whatever the threat was.

 _With Gobber_

The Gobbers walked to their forge and made idle chat along the way. Most of it was about the weapon making business or Hiccup. Then they got to a different subject.

"How is old Stoic doin'?" asked the younger Gobber.

"He ain't doin' to well."

"How so?"

"He died during battle."

"When?"

"A while ago. He died in a battle on another island."

"Who killed him?" asked the past Gobber angrily.

"Drago Bludvist. And don't think about going to get revenge, Hiccup and Toothless already took care of him."

Past Gibber visibly calmed at this, "Hiccup had to become acting Chief in the middle of a battle then?"

"Yeah. He has been doin' great. Though he has really bad headaches most of the time."

"Ah, poor lad."

Their conversation was cut short when the war horn sounded in the distance. They made sure that they had the correct hand and then ran towards the bay.

 _With Ruffnut and Tuffnut_

They had no productive conversations, they just fought over who would win in a fight. The future twins were going fore Hiccup while the past twins were going for Snotlout. When the war horn sounded, they started to race to the bay, trying to see who was the fastest.

 _With Fishlegs_

The two Fishlegs walked towards the library. They were discussing the uses of the different kinds of flowers and herbs that could be found on the island. To most, it would sound like the most boring thing in the universe, but for the two Fishlegs, it was exciting. They had just gotten to the berry known as nightshade and it's healing and hurting properties. For example, if the berry is not put into boiling water for ant least and hour it can kill anything in less than a minute.

Anyways, the war horn sounded before they could continue to the good properties of the berry. They instantly started to run to the bay hoping that the threat could be neutralized quickly.

 _With Older Hiccup_

When he walked out of the house, he threw his ice on the ground outside his house. He walked towards the Great Hall where they were still repairing after the battle almost three months ago. He spotted Toothless atop the roof of the Hall. He whistled loudly to get his dragon's attention.

Toothless looked at his best friend with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He glided down and landed on Hiccup. He then liked Hiccup's face with his big, wet, tongue. Hiccup fought to get out from under his dragon. When he finally did, he shook himself off and said, "You know that doesn't wash out."

Toothless warbled and it sounded like a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." said Hiccup.

He mounted Toothless just as the war horn sounded. He flew Toothless to the bay and gasped when he saw who it was that was standing on the bay dock.

 **Okay, so, slight cliffhanger at the end. Sorry. Anyways, I should have the next chapter out soon but I don't know exactly when. I'm shooting for Saturday.**

 **Yours in all awesomeness,**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but my internet betrayed me.** **Anyways here it is. Before we get started I want to explain some things. I changed the time line a little bit. So imagine this, RttE (Race to the Edge) and RoB (Riders of Berk) each took about one and a half years of the five years between the movies. So theoretically, there was about two years of nothing to do. For my story, there were about eight months inside those two years where Hiccup disappeared. The tribe tried everything they could to find him, but they just couldn't. All that they knew was that Hiccup was gone and he didn't have Toothless.**

 **So, eight months later Hiccup shows up at Berk, but he changed somehow. He was taller and stronger, but he was scared of everything that moved. He had on clothes of the likes that no one had ever seen before and he wouldn't wear anything but long sleeves. He never told anyone what had happened and he never intended to either.**

 **So, that is all I think I can say without ruining my story and if you have any questions about my time line please ask in the form of a review.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 _Older Astrid's POV_

I ran towards the bay with my past self right behind me. The war horn hadn't been sounded since the Alpha attacked. As I reached the bay I saw Hiccup landing right in front of the ship that had landed there. A gangway (?) was resting in between the boat and the dock. A big hulk of a man started walking off the ship. His beard was large and red, his head held no viking helmet and was covered in red hair as well. He wore strange clothes that had a strange kind of yellow color to them.

His eyes held a fire that seemed like it could burn you to a crisp in seconds. Astrid followed his gaze to see what he was looking at with such hatred, and found her eyes fell upon Hiccup. The man kept walking. He stopped just in front of Hiccup. The younger versions of him, I found, was with his father and was watching with horrified fascination.

I looked back at my Hiccup and saw that they were in an intense staring contest. The rest of the tribe trickled into the bay all running at first, and then stopping in shock. The man eventually stepped back and Hiccup started talking. I soon realized I couldn't understand him.

"Quod tu es facendo qui?" he said.

"The man replied in a deep, bellowing voice, "Hiccup, bello iterum autem videbo vos."

"Quod siamo tu hic?" he asked forcefully.

"Para sa paghihiganti ovviamente. Et abstulit basim e tutto od aking pagsusumikap, iam vos reddet."

I watched the conversation with interest, even though I couldn't understand a word of it. My mind was racing. The amount of questions that ran through my head was to big to count. A few of them were; _How does Hiccup know this man, How does Hiccup know that language, What happened between these two, When did they meet?_

Then I noticed something, their conversation had switched into Norse. Our language,

"Your hard work, really?" asked Hiccup sarcastically.

"What, do you know how hard it was to get you to cooperate?"

My brain stopped for a minute, cooperate, what the heck did he mean by cooperate.

"Awe, is the wittle old Marcus tired of my wittle games?" Hiccup asked in a baby voice.

"No, I am tired of hunting you down for my revenge. It took six months to get you to make them for me and then you go and give them a giant weakness that you activate a month later and escape while blowing up my entire base. I am tired of the burning in my gut because I know that you're still breathing after you destroyed my livelihood."

"And that, my friend, is why you don't mess with me." he said. This conversation had gone on long enough in my opinion, so I stepped in and asked,

"Who are you and what do you want with our Chief?"

The man looked surprised that I had spoken. He recovered quickly and replied, "Well, girl," I growled when he made that comment, "I am here for revenge. This little runt," he gestured to Hiccup, "ruined my life. I am here to return the favor. As for my name," he paused for a dramatic effect," Marcus Bloodborne!" he said loudly.

It caused absolutely no response among the vikings. Marcus looked around as if they should be cowering in fear. "Really?" he said in disbelief. He then sighed. "Of course they wouldn't know me, no one does these days."

I looked over at Hiccup. He was holding his stomach and he was trying very hard not to laugh. Marcus turned around and looked at Hiccup. "Last I heard, was that you were like a mechanic of this tribe, not a leader."

"You have terrible sources." was all Hiccup could say before he started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" asked Bloodborne.

"You called Astrid a girl." he said in between laughs.

"And?"

"No one calls Astrid a girl."

He was right and when Marcus turned around I already had my ax out and I hit him on the head with the flat side of it. That is when the fight began. Crew members from the boat rushed towards the tribe and they attacked with vigor. Hacking and slashing I made my way over to where Hiccup was fighting a recovered Marcus. Hiccup fought well, I taught him myself. He dodged and rolled, hacked and slashed. He had two swords, one normal one and Inferno.

As I neared them, I heard them talking in that strange language again. It sounded like they were arguing over something important. Hiccup saw me and switched to Norse. "Astrid! Get the young kids out of here!" he ordered.

I nodded and ran of to find the past vikings so that I could get them to safety. By young kids, I knew he that he meant the past vikings. If they died, then there was no future and we would be dead. I found Hiccup first, then me, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, and finally Snotlout. I found Stroic and Gobber fighting back to back and I had to physically drag them away from the fight. The tribe formed a protective circle around us and helped us get to the Great Hall. We entered and closed the heavy doors. We locked them and walked slowly away.

Stoic looked at me, "Did you know about this?"

"No, I have never seen this guy before. I'm with Hiccup almost all the time and I have never seen this guy before. He wasn't even phased about the dragons, it was like he already knew about them and doesn't care. Hiccup never told me about anyone named Marcus. Dagur, Alvin, Drago, but no Marcus. I should have known about him unless. . ."

"Unless what?" asked Gobber.

By this point I wasn't listening. All the pieces fell into place. He was missing for eight months, Marcus talked about having him for about seven, and it could have taken about a month to get back to the island. He didn't have Toothless, but Toothless was with him when he disappeared and he came back rather distressed. He was growling behind Hiccup for the entire confrontation at the bay. During the fight he was helping Hiccup by keeping Marcus off balance whenever he could get a good shot in. Hiccup didn't tell anyone about what happened during those eight months, but now, I was going to make him tell me.

The past vikings in the room were looking at me like I was crazy. I knew that I was pacing and that they knew I only did that when I was mad or scared or both. I tried to stop but found that I couldn't

The sounds from the battle stopped and the doors were unlocked. Hiccup had the only key so I was about 90% sure that we were safe, but just to be sure I got into a battle stance. When Hiccup walked through the door I stood up and relaxed. The tribe trickled in one by one, all of them were tired but I think that everyone was okay for the most part. I couldn't get to Hiccup and I was fed up with trying to shoulder through waves of vikings.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everything stopped. A path was made for me with a direct line to Hiccup. He looked at me as did everyone else. They all knew I was mad. Hiccup took one look at me face and he knew what I was mad about, he saw it in my eyes.

"You figured it out?" he asked nervously.

"What do you think? That I am mad for no particular reason."

I had almost reached him and everyone backed away. They knew Hiccup was in trouble. Hiccup knew he was in trouble. Heck, the dragons knew he was in trouble. There was a clear path to the doors of the Great Hall. When I reached Hiccup I grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the Hall. I let go when we reached the forest I let go and he dutifully followed me to the cove. Toothless stayed at the Hall with the rest of the tribe. He knew not to interfere when I was mad. He liked me and he didn't want to make me made at him.

We reached the cove in record time. We sat on the ground near the water. He was looking off into space when he suddenly spoke, "What do you know?"

"I know that Marcus is the reason that you disappeared for eight months. He made you build something, you resisted for six months and when you finally gave in you built it with a weakness that only you knew about. You ended up blowing up everything that he had ever accomplished in his miserable life. It took you about a month to get back to Berk and now he came to Berk for revenge. The only thing I don't know is what happened during those six months of resistance. I have a theory but I need to prove it so, take your shirt off."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"You heard me."

"No." he replied.

"Do it or I'll take it off myself."

"No." he said. I sighed. I tackled him to the ground. He was off guard so it was quite easy. I took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. I only saw a little bit of his skin, but it was enough to confirm my suspicions. He knocked me off of him and stood up. He wiped the dirt off of his back and looked at me. He must of seen the look in my eyes because he sighed.

"Will you take it off now?"

"Sure, it's not like you weren't expecting it."

He slowly took his shirt off and what I saw made me gasp. I was expecting this, but I didn't think that it would be as bad as it was. His skin was covered in scars. There were scars that looked like they were caused by a whip, scars that looked like they were caused by knives or swords, his wrists were just scarred. They looked like they had been rubbed raw over and over again and they never fully healed before the process repeated itself.

I looked at Hiccup. I nodded and he put his shirt back on. I looked into his eyes. There was something in them that had been hidden inside for three years. He was scared. He was truly terrified. He never shows how scared he truly is, that is something she has learned over the years, but the eyes always show the truth. He was scared of this man. He would fight him, but he was scared.

"Are you okay?" was all I could ask.

He nodded silently.

"No, you're not." I said, "At least, you shouldn't be. If he did _that_ , then you should not be okay. He tortured you for six months, just so that you could build some stupid machine for him. You defeated him, but now he has come back for revenge. You should not be _okay_."

"Okay then, fine. I'm not _fine_. I haven't been for three years. He shot me down out of the sky and he nearly killed me every single time that I saw him. The only problem I should have had was understanding them. I was taught their language in three months. I understood every word that they said after that and none of them were good. The machine they wanted me to build was capable of killing thousands at once. It worked too. I gave it a weakness that only I knew about and it blew up. The base went with it. I spent a month trying to find my way back. I knew that this would catch up to me one day but I was hoping that it wouldn't be this soon. Now everyone is in danger of a man that is more powerful that Drago. The best part, oh the best part, is that he has a dragon that has never been seen with viking eyes. It is powerful and listens to no one but Marcus. It doesn't fall under the control of the Alpha, it has no weakness, it can burn villages to the ground. The only reason that Marcus needed my machine was so that he could have a back up for when the dragon dies. Or maybe, for when he finds a threat that even the dragon cannot defeat. Guess who that threat is. Me. He needs to kill me more than I think you understand."

I was lost, very lost. He had started rambling about a prophesy and a witch and a dragon. So I said one of the most intelligent things ever, "Uhhh."

He looked at me. He stopped rambling and shook his head. "Sorry."

"What the heck did you mean by being a threat to some all powerful dragon that can't be controlled? What are you even talking about anymore?!" I asked with an exasperated voice.

"Okay, so I will explain eventually, just not today. For now, everything I just said that you didn't understand, take that, and forget about it. Lets go back and make sure everyone is okay and don't you dare tell anyone about my scars."

"What about your parents and little self?" I asked.

"Don't tell them about how many I have. Just the general information. And don't tell them about how long it went on. Leave that to their imaginations."

I nodded and together we walked back to the village. I saw a few relived glances that were thrown our way. I guess they were glad we weren't fighting. Those can get loud. Seriously, we yell our lungs out and no one gets any sleep. We always make up the next day. This time I just hope that Hiccup is going to be okay.

 **Okay, again sorry for being late with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For the language I used Latin, Italian, and Filipino. Here is the conversation in English.**

" **What are you doing here" he said**

" **Hiccup, nice to see you again."**

" **Why are you here?" he asked forcefully.**

" **For revenge of course. You destroyed my base and all of my hard work, now you shall pay."**

 **So yeah, that is about it. If you have any questions concerning this chapter please let me know.**

 **In all awesomeness,**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really, really sorry about how late this is. I just forgot about it because I've been preparing for school. But anyways, I've decided to start another story. I work better when I multitask. It might contain some language that I don't use in this story but it should be fine.**

 **On to the story.**

 _Stoic's POV_

I watched as the Astrid from the future dragged my son off into the forest. I was worried about him, more so than usual. That man that I had just seen, he seemed to know Hiccup. He seemed to _hate_ Hiccup. I turned to look at the vikings from my time. My Hiccup, fresh out of the Red Death's fire, looked scared. It looked like he was terrified of what the future held.

I looked out upon the crowd of vikings. Some looked worried, some angry, some looked lost. He then looked at his wife. She was staring at the doors of the Hall. She had a look on her face, it looked like she was scared, not for herself, but for Hiccup.

"Everyone, get out. Go back to your jobs." I yelled. They listened. They trickled out into the sunlight.

I walked over to Valka. She turned to look at me. "He got involved with Marcus Bloodborne." she said to herself more than me.

"It's okay." I told her.

She just looked at the street, her eyes getting a far away look in them. I took her hand and lead her back to the house. While we were walking up the hill, I saw Hiccup and Astrid coming our way. Astrid was in front with Hiccup trailing slowly behind. She picked up some ice on her way up. Hiccup didn't even look up. He climbed the stairs and walked through the door. I looked over at Valka. She was watching him with a keen eye. I watched as she seemed to confirm her own suspicions. She looked over at Astrid who was watching Hiccup.

I coughed. I motioned with my head that we should go inside before we talk.

As we sat at the table, Hiccup went up to his loft. We waited for a minute, and then we started to talk.

"He was with Marcus Bloodborne?" asked Valka.

"For seven months." replied Astrid.

"Who is Marcus Bloodborne and what happened these five years?" I asked.

"Marcus Bloodborne. I have only heard stories. Cruelest man to ever roam the seas. He terrorizes towns and markets. He has destroyed civilizations. All because he thinks it's fun."

"As for the five years, well, there is a lot to tell. Alvin, Drago, Viggo. Hiccup has a habit of attracting unwanted attention. He is too smart for his own good some times. Anyways, as to when Marcus had him, Hiccup disappeared for eight months. Toothless had come back one day, after a flight, without Hiccup. We looked everywhere for him, we just couldn't find him. One day, eight months later, he shows up out of the blue with different clothes on and a look in his eyes. . . he was scared of everything that moved for a while. He got back into things eventually, but he wouldn't wear a short sleeved shirt even on the ridiculously hot days we got every now and then."

"So he probably has some scars." I said. When Astrid didn't say anything, I pressed on. "Why wouldn't he want to show them off? They couldn't have been that bad."

Astrid looked at me with sad eyes. "I had to wrestle his short off of him. I'm starting to wish I hadn't."

My time's Hiccup, of course, chose that time to come in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." three voices said at once.

"You're hiding something from me and I will figure out what." he said. He walked up to his loft where his future self was.

When they were sure that he was out of range, their conversation started again. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"He said he was. Then he kinda broke down on me. He ranted about a dragon more powerful than the alpha and a witch with a prophecy. He just wouldn't shut up."

I nodded. I was about to say something when the Hiccup from my time ran down the stairs. "There is something wrong with me," he half yelled half spoke. Astrid got up quicker than any of us and ran up the stairs. She almost knocked Hiccup off. We followed her up and what we saw stopped us dead in our tracks. There was a woman standing over Hiccup's sleeping form. She was whispering something quietly into his ear. Astrid must have heard some of it because she was looking in shock at the woman.

"You're the witch he was ranting about."

She looked up at Astrid and nodded slowly. "My name is Madriel and I am the keeper of words. This young man here has played a big role in history, more is yet to come. The man with a heart of a human, but the soul of the dragon shall become friends with the beast who has none. He shall live a hard life, full of sorrow and guilt, but he shall pull through and bring down the man who brings suffering with him wherever he goes."

She started to fade before anyone could ask her what she meant. "Wake him up," was the last thing she said before disappearing completely. We stood in shock for a minute before Hiccup started to shiver in his sleep. He mumbled words in the other language.

"Prohibere. Pakiusap."

Astrid was shocked into action when he screamed. She ran to his side and shook him. Hard. He wouldn't wake up. She slapped him and he still didn't so anything. He screamed and writhed in what appeared to be pain. Valka ran downstairs and got a cup of water to splash him with. It was ice cold and did the trick. He shot up, breathing hard, awake. He looked around for a moment, as if he was unsure of where he was. When he saw Astrid, Valka, Hiccup, and I, he spoke one word and one word only.

"Crap."

 **That's all for now. I hope it isn't too long before the next chapter, but I can't be sure of anything. I am have a definite plan for at least three more stories. I have a Gravity Falls one, a Supernatural one, and a Percy Jackson one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and in all awesomeness,**

 **Peace!**


End file.
